Where you at
by Clauu
Summary: Días antes de su boda le dan la noticia a Claire que su preciado agente esta muerto. Ella no puede superar su perdida pero con la llegada de alguien ella poco a poco lograra salir del agujero en el que se encuentra. Con el tiempo esa persona se convierte en alguien especial para Claire. ¿Que pasaría si Claire se enamora de esa persona?¿Y si Leon verdaderamente no esta muerto?
1. Capítulo 1: Donde te encuentres

**Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo y desde hace tiempo eh tenido la idea de escribir esta historia CLEON ya que es mi pareja favorita ^^. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi linda amiga Ary Valenfield que ah sido la que me ah apoyado a subir este fic! Gracias Linda! Te quiero **

**Bueno, sin más aquí empezamos…**

**CAPITULO 1**

**-****Donde te encuentres****-**

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la gran ventana que tenía una vista increíble en la ciudad de New York chocaban con el rostro de la pelirroja, la cual despertaba y poco a poco abría los ojos mirando hacia el techo, hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro y al mirar vio de que se trataba… o mejor dicho de quien. Cierto chico rubio la abrazaba por la cintura profundamente dormido. Él era realmente atractivo, con su cabello revuelto y ese inicio de barba lo hacía ver irresistible a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Aun no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, puesto que ella tenía más de dos años enamorada de él y él solo la veía como una amiga, seguía enamorado o más bien obsesionado o encaprichado de cierta asiática, la verdad ella no entendía que relación había entre esos dos, lo que sabía era que la espía solo jugaba con él y al rubio no le importaba. Negó con la cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos, lo importante era que estaban juntos, enamorados y disfrutarían de todo el tiempo que perdieron.

Claire estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el agente había despertado.

-Buenos días preciosa – Le sonrió el agente mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Buenos días bello durmiente - Lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Creí que me despertarías con un beso – dijo fingiendo indignación.

-Sí, claro princeso. – rio la pelirroja.

El agente le levanto el mentón y la beso despacio y dulcemente, solo como él sabia hacerlo mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy preciosa? – dijo el agente mientras se levantaba

-No se, lo que sea, lo único que quiero…- se levanto y lo abrazo por la cintura- es estar contigo – lo beso.

-Ammm… que te parece si vemos películas. Mientras comemos litros y litros de helado de fresa... ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal mi idea? Como en los tiempos de antes- le sonrió.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú no comes helado de fresa – lo miro sorprendida.

-Lose, es que es divertido verte comer y comer como elefante- rio divertido el agente mientras recibía un golpe en la nuca por parte de la pelirroja.

-Ja! Mira que chistoso ¿Me quieres ver gorda o qué?- Fingió indignación la pelirroja.

-Bah! Ya que encargare yo de que hagas ejercicio- dijo el agente mientras le dedicaba una mirada picara y le guiñaba un ojo.

- Tonto- rio la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Después de varios minutos abrazados la pelirroja se separo del abrazo y lo miro seria.

-No quiero que esto termine- dijo la chica mientras él le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No acabara, aun tenemos mucho tiempo de vacaciones que bien merecidas nos la tenemos – rio el rubio.

-No me refiero a eso – le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo – Me refiero a nosotros… no quiero que lo nuestro acabe… que tu llegues a enfadarte de mi… no quiero ser otra más de tus conquistas León – Lo miro y después bajo la cabeza.

-Hey, Claire… esto es enserio… lo que siento por ti no lo eh sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Ada… tu me has hecho ver lo que realmente necesito en mi vida y eres tu… – posa sus manos en las mejillas de ella.- Claire… yo te amo... y creo que te lo eh demostrado… te amo más que a mi propia vida… fui un estúpido al no verlo antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este sentimiento siempre había estado aquí- el agente puso la mano de ella en su corazón- sientes eso Claire… mi corazón late así de fuerte por ti… no dudes que te amo… nunca lo dudes..- le dijo antes de besarla, solo como el sabia hacerlo, despacio y apasionadamente.

Claire se dejo llevar por aquel maravilloso beso, el mejor de todos hasta ahora. Se sintió tan estúpida al dudar de el amor de León, por supuesto que él le ah demostrado que la ama. Enrredo sus dedos en el cabello del agente para profundizar el beso. Mientras las manos del agente se deslizaron por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más a él. Hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Te amo…-dijo la pelirroja.

-Claire… yo…

Sonó el despertador y la pelirroja se despertó de golpe. Mierda. Otra vez soñaba un recuerdo con el agente… Hasta cuando dejaría de soñar con él, con esos maravillosos momentos que paso con el agente, se estaban volviendo peor que las pesadillas...eran unos tristes recuerdos, ella quería olvidarlo, quería dejar de sufrir… pero la realidad era esa, lo extrañaba demasiado, ¿por qué se tuvo que ir? Cuando por fin iban a ser felices, se iban a casar y a formar una familia… Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera alentado a que se fuera a esa misión, él estaría con ella en estos momentos…

FLASHBACK-

Claire estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles cuando observo que la puerta de su oficina se habría lentamente, sonrió dulcemente cuando vio quien entraba…

-Hola amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la activista.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a mi prometida?-Pregunto león alzando las cejas mientras se acercaba a Claire y le daba un cálido beso.

- Por supuesto, es solo que me parece raro que pases por aquí, ya que me dijiste que tenías una reunión muy importante con el Presidente.

-Pues ya ves…Claire… tengo que decirte algo... o más bien preguntarte algo..-Dijo serio Leon

-¿Paso algo?- Lo miro con algo se curiosidad y preocupación.

-No... Bueno si, la reunión con el presidente... Bueno pues antes de tomarme unas vacaciones para lo de nuestra boda pues necesita que le haga una última misión en Moscú... –La miro- Y Pues, necesito saber qué piensas sobre eso.

-Y ¿Por qué habría de oponerme?- Lo miro algo sorprendida.

-Pues la misión es cerca de la fecha de nuestra boda... y pues... Tú sabes, eso es importante para nosotros y no quiero que nuestra boda se retrase…

-Ah bueno... Cariño… no hay por qué preocuparse por eso… digo es tu trabajo servirle al Presidente y se trata de salvar vidas… no creo que una misión vaya a interponerse en nuestra boda…. ¿No lo crees? El presidente te necesita, personas inocentes te necesitan siempre... yo sé que es tu trabajo y nunca me interpondría en eso… claro siempre y cuando no me dejes plantada en el altar.- Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Eso nunca… gracias amor, sabía que entenderías.- La abrazo y después la beso dulcemente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Y así fue como paso… días después se fue a Moscú y un día antes de su boda… le dan la noticia de que su amado agente no regresaría jamás…

Se limpio una solitaria lágrima que cayó por su bello rostro. Se sentía culpable, triste, como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con león a su tumba… no... No fue solo una parte… fue todo su ser. Pero ya no mas, dejaría de sufrir pero alguien que ya no está, a Leon no le gustaría verla triste… tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano, por sus amigos, por ella misma... después de todo portaba el apellido Redfield.

Se levanto, se dio una ducha, se alisto y se fue directo a la B.S.A.A.

Chris Redfield estaba en su despacho mirando muy concentrado en el monitor de su computador. Se recargo en su asiento y se froto las manos en el rostro. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía concentrarse, estaba preocupado por su pequeña hermana, hacia días que no la veía y cuando lo hacía era como si no estuviese… triste, deprimida, no salía de su apartamento, y aun así cuando sonreía sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna… y para acabarla el trabajo. Necesitaba personal en la B.S.A.A, necesitaba más agentes, después de lo de Moscú, cada ataque biológico que ah ocurrido han sido fatales, casi igual o peor que en China. Cada vez perdían más agentes. Y se estaba fastidiando de eso.

Minutos después la puerta del despacho se abrió y al observar quien era, se sorprendió, después se levanto y corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana.

-Claire que… ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo finalmente el Redfield mayor.

-Bien...-mintió y sonrió débilmente la pelirroja.- ¿Pasa algo? Te veo angustiado.

-Ah...- suspiró.- La verdad tengo un poco de todo, estaba preocupado por ti, ya hace más de una semana que no te veía….- La miro con preocupación.

-Mmm... Pues estoy aquí y me estás viendo ¿no?- Desvió la mirada la chica.

-Te extrañaba ¿sabes?... dime… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, ¿todavía sigue en pie la propuesta que me hiciste de trabajar en la B.S.A.A?

-Claro que si- La miro sorprendido- ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?¿Creí que ya no querías saber más de ataques biológicos después de…Lo siento.- Se disculpo Chris cuando vio que Claire bajo la mirada. La cago.

-No, no te preocupes… tendré que superarlo algún día… eh bueno… ¿Puedo trabajar aquí sí o no? -sonrió débilmente.

-Sabes que si hermanita.- La abrazo de nuevo su hermano.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente…necesitaba sentirse segura y querida por alguien especial... después de todo era su hermano y estaba preocupado por ella… se lo debía.

-Perdóname Chris...-susurro Claire

-No, Claire… no debes disculparte… es lo mismo que me paso a mi cuando creí a Jill muerta .

-No, si debo disculparme… -Lo miro.-Te eh dado preocupaciones, y además...no es lo mismo, tu tienes a Jill ahora en cambio yo... -bajo la mirada.- por favor... discúlpame… me eh portado como una niña Chris.

Sonrió dulcemente Chris.- Hay mi pequeña…- le beso la frente-

En ese momento se abrió bruscamente la puerta del despacho y entro una joven rubia muy alegre. Sherry al observar quien era la que estaba junto al joven Redfield corrió y abrazo efusivamente a la chica.

-¡Claire!

-Sherry… me asfixias…- dijo escandalosamente la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, lo siento es solo que… no puedo creer que estés aquí.- La miro con una gran sonrisa.

Claire sonrió. Definitivamente esa pequeña no cambiaría por nada.- No es para tanto Sherr.-

-¡Oh sí que lo es! -

-Bueno bueno chicas... pueden saludarse más efusivamente fuera de mi despacho… estoy tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo.- Dijo algo serio pero alegre Chris.

-Oh lo siento señor capitán, vamos a fuera Claire.- dijo Sherry haciendo un saludo militar mientras le sostenía la mano a Claire.

-Está bien.

-Claire, mas tarde vienes para informarte cual será tu puesto en la B.S.A.A ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ve a almorzar – Sonrió Chris

-Claro… adiós.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Trabajaras aquí?.- Dijo Sherry con una inmensa sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho de Chris.

-Ammm si, Dios Sherry no es nada del otro mundo, no entiendo tu sorpresa.- Dijo Claire al ver la cara asombrada pero feliz de Sherry.

-¿Bromeas? Es que hace tiempo que no te veo y enterarme que te veré casi a diario me pone tan feliz.- La abrazo.

Claire simplemente sonrió débilmente y suspiro. Mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos de la B.S.A.A

-Por cierto, esta tarde me tengo que ir a Washington, tengo que reportarme en la D.S.O… ¿vienes? - Pregunto Sherry.

-No lo sé Sherr, no me siento muy bien ¿sabes? - Dijo haciendo una mueca Claire.

-Anda… ven conmigo, no quiero ir solita, además tienes que ver a Ingrid, esta como una ballena.- Rio Sherry.- Por favor-. Hizo un puchero y abrió exageradamente sus ojos.

-Bien, iré contigo.- suspiro resignada la pelirroja.- Solo por esta vez.

-¡Genial! - Sonrió Sherry.- Ahora vuelvo… iré a comprar los boletos de avión, espérame aquí.- La abrazo y después salió corriendo.

La pelirroja sonrió melancólicamente, la verdad no quería ir a Washington y mucho menos a la Casa Blanca, le traían lindos recuerdos, pero en ese momento no lo eran, eran recuerdos tristes y desgarradores para su corazón… pero tendría que ir en algún momento y tendría que superar su perdida por mas que le pesara tendría que hacer su vida sin León… aunque tal vez… si solo tal vez el estuviera vivo…

-¡Hola!- Dijo Jill sonriente mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja por la espalda.

-¡Jill!- Dijo Claire mientras se tocaba el pecho por el susto que le dio la castaña.- Me asustaste.

-Oh, lo siento.- Se encogió de hombros apenada Jill.- ¿Cómo estás?...bueno creo que no debería preguntar eso.- Le dio una mirada seria pero comprensiva.

-Estoy bien Jill.- mintió de nuevo Claire.- en serio….- dijo mientras veía la mirada que Jill le lanzaba.

-Si claro, a mi no me engañas Claire… no estás bien… lo veo en tu mirada.- Dijo Jill comprensivamente.-

-Está bien, a ti no te puedo mentir… no estoy bien… me siento devastada… por más que trato de seguir con mi vida no puedo.- Dijo cabizbaja mientras se iban escapando poco a poco las lagrimas.

-Claire…- susurro Jill mientras le tomaba la mano.- entiendo que estés así… pero poco a poco saldrás adelante… tienes que hacerlo, por tu hermano, por todas las personas que te amamos… por ti y por él…

-Lo se… es solo que para mi es difícil hacerlo….- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas pero era inútil, pues ya estaba llorando y no podía parar. En ese momento Jill se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente. Era su mejor amiga y sentía pena por ella.

HORAS MÁS TARDE-

**Washington; Casa Blanca**

-¡Hola Ingrid! - Dijo Sherry mientras corría a abrazar a la morena.- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo mientras sobaba suavemente el vientre muy abultado de la morena.

-Hola Sherry, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a venir, estoy bien gracias, ya pase las nauseas, ahora voy con los antojos y… Claire….- susurro Hunnigan mientras observaba quien acompañaba a la rubia.

-Hola Hunnigan.- Sonrió débilmente la pelirroja.- Oh, no sabía que estabas embarazada.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la morena.

-S-Si... eh.. ¿Cómo estás?.- Pregunto amable Hunnigan ya sabiendo lo importante que era Leon para ella.

-Eh... bien…- Desvió la hizo un silencio incomodo en las oficinas de la D.S.O

-Bueno bueno chicas, tengo que ir a reportarme con el presidente.- Dijo Sherry rompiendo el silencio mientras salía directo a la oficina del presidente.

-Eh, Claire, me disculpas un momento, tengo que ir a entregar estos papeles.- Dijo mostrándole unas carpetas, Claire asintió.- ahora vuelvo, muero por un elote.- Dijo Ingrid mientras se sobaba el estomago.

Claire rio bajito. Observo por un momento las paredes y el techo de la Casa Blanca, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado ahí? Ella solo iba cuando visitaba a Leon o era solicitada por el Presidente… Claire decidió echar un vistazo y decidió caminar por los pasillos de la casa Blanca… observando cada detalle de esta… hasta que se detuvo en seco y caminaba despacio hacia una oficina, la oficina que antes pertenecía al agente Kennedy.

-Dios…- susurro la pelirroja mientras entraba lentamente en la oficina y observaba que las cosas de Leon aun seguían ahí… tal y como él las dejo. Entro lentamente y toco con sus dedos cada detalle de esta, las paredes, el globo terráqueo, el escritorio… su silla de trabajo. No pudo mas, la pelirroja rompió en llanto, mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes era de su amado, aun tenía su aroma, ese perfume a él… se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba recordándolo… al levantar el rostro pudo observar las fotografías que tenía delante de ella en el escritorio; en una estaba ella, en otra él con su familia y en la última estaban ellos dos, abrazados, ella lo besaba en la mejilla mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda con esa hermosa sonrisa… fue la última foto que se tomaron… no quería irse, quería quedarse el resto de su vida ahí… pero no podía, se sentía tan vulnerable… tomo esa última foto y la puso en su pecho como si se la quisieran arrebatar.

En ese momento paso Ingrid observando la escena, a ella se le partió el corazón. Entro en silencio, no sabía que decir para consolarla…

-No pudimos deshacernos de sus cosas… todos lo extrañamos aquí también…- dijo Hunnigan por fin rompiendo el silencio.

Claire se levanto el rostro de golpe aun con las lagrimas saltadas, y observo a Ingrid casi llorar… estaba sensible por el embarazo, pero a Claire no le tomo mucha importancia. Sonrió débilmente.

-Nunca me imagine que sus cosas estarían aquí… es extraño verdad… es como si él estuviera aquí con nosotras.- Dijo mientras volvía a observar el lugar con una triste sonrisa.

-Claire hicimos lo posible… pero no lo encontramos… yo…

-No digas nada Ingrid… lo sé… - suspiro.- ¿Sabes? Eh llegado a pensar que tal vez él no estuviera muerto… pero ya no sé ni que pensar…- bajo la mirada.

-Está bien tener un poco de esperanza… y no quiero sonar mal pero… ya es casi un año Claire… si estuviera vivo ya sabríamos algo de él y no ah sido así…. Lo siento.

Claire solo suspiro melancólicamente, como recordando algo… Ingrid tenía razón pero… una parte de ella le decía que no perdiera la esperanza.

-¿Qué harán con sus cosas?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-Ammm bueno, no estoy segura pero creo que pronto llegara el suplente de Leon, ya a pasado casi un año y ya es hora de un reemplazo… supongo que ocupara esta oficina también.- La morena vio como Claire asentía tristemente.- Pero en cuanto reciba ordenes de recoger sus cosas te llamare por si quieres hacerlo tu…

-Gracias…

-Hola de nuevo…- Entro Sherry observando fijamente a Claire luego al lugar y suspiro.

-Sherry ¿nos podemos ir ya? No me siento bien…- dijo la pelirroja levantando se del lugar metiendo la fotografía en su bolso.

-Eh… aun tengo que quedarme… pero si quieres puedes irte yendo y en un rato mas te alcanzo ¿Está bien o prefieres que te acompañe?.- Pregunto Sherry con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-No no no, está bien me iré yo… creo que necesito estar sola un momento.- sonrió débilmente.- Nos vemos en un rato… adiós Ingrid, cuídate…- Y salió observando por última vez el lugar.

Al salir de la casa blanca el aire revoloteo su cabello y suspiro respirando el aire fresco de la ciudad de Washington y camino hacia el coche que había conseguido Sherry.

Iba avanzando por las calles de Washington hacia el hotel... pero se desvió… y se dirigió a otro lugar.

Se estaciono y salió del coche. Suspiro y se dirigió al departamento… ese en el cual hace unos meses atrás se encontró con el agente.

Abrió la puerta, aun tenía las llaves bajo la alfombra, ella le decía que no era un buen lugar para esconder las llaves pero el insistía que si lo era. Sonrió al recordar la pequeña pero estúpida discusión que tuvieron acerca de eso… al final terminaron en la ducha.

Al entrar puedo observar el departamento tal y como él lo dejo, claro, un poco más ordenado, tal vez su madre debió venir a limpiarlo…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino por el departamento mirando cada detalle… hasta que llego a la recamara principal… ahí estaba… esa sensación como si de nuevo él estuviera ahí… se acerco a la cama recordando que hace unos meses atrás él había hecho el amor y le decía cuanto la amaba… una lagrima solitaria se escapo de sus ojos ya algo rojizos a causa del llanto de hace un rato…

Abrió la puerta del closet y observo su ropa, tomo la chaqueta que ella le regalo, era igual a la que había perdido en España, era su favorita, la acerco a su nariz y olfateo su perfume, ahí estaba de nuevo el olor a él. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

No pudo mas, se levanto, dejo la chaqueta donde estaba, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del apartamento, olvidando dejar las llaves debajo de la alfombra.

DIAS DESPUES-

Debía admitir que se sentía mucho mejor, esto de trabajar en la B.S.A.A entrenando a novatos le ah servido de distracción estos últimos días. Ademas tenía ganas de estar con sus amigos y tenía que ponerse en forma. Esa mañana había decidido arreglarse y saldría al parque a caminar.

El día estaba tranquilo, era uno de esos días nublados en la ciudad de New York. Debía admitir que esos días no le gustaban mucho a la pelirroja, le traían muchos recuerdos. Llevaba un abrigo negro, pantalones y botines de tacón de ese mismo color, su cabello suelto y medio rizado. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, se sentó en una banquita frente a una fuente. Ese era el lugar en el que solían sentarse con el agente. Suspiro. Miro su mano y en el dedo anular llevaba su anillo de compromiso… era hermoso. No se atrevía a quitárselo. Amaba a León, su corazón que ahora estaba destrozado le pertenecían a él, siempre le pertenecerían al atractivo rubio cenizo. Pero su corazón, algo le decía… que tal vez, él no estuviera muerto, tal vez… después de todo, no sepultaron su cuerpo. Solo hicieron una lapida en su memoria. No, ya no quería sufrir más, no quería tener falsas esperanzas… aunque tal vez eso era lo que más bien necesitaba… una esperanza de que él seguía con vida…Una solitaria lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla… El prometió regresar… y ella lo esperaría. De donde quiera que se encontrara. Sonrió débilmente. Si, eso haría.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo? ^^. **

**Si lo sé, es algo dramático, triste, esta para cortarse las venas ¡Pobre Claire! Dx pero no se preocupen es por la trama de la historia… más adelante sabrán lo que paso con Leon ;)  
**

**Repito… soy nueva en esto no sean tan crueles y despiadados conmigo por favor xD Dejen reviews! Acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia o críticas constructivas… Y espero que les haya gustado. ^^**

**Bye! Besitos y abrazos de oso panda :3**

**Clauu**


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hello! **

***Corre en círculos* Me siento tan feliz de que les este gustando el fic! :D Gracias por sus bellas palabras, ustedes son los que me han animado a seguir escribiendo y a continuar con esta historia.**

**Bueno sin más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**CAPITULO 2**

-**Un nuevo comienzo**-

**_DÍAS_**__**_DESPUÉS_**

La pelirroja se despertó bruscamente, miro el reloj y eran las 9:40 am. Mierda. Tenía que estar a las 8:00 en punto en la B.S.A.A. Su hermano la mataría.

Se apuro y se dio una ducha rápida, su puso el uniforme de la B.S.A.A. Tomo su bolso, pero como iba tan a prisa no alcanzo o más bien no quiso perder el tiempo en guardar el celular, las llaves y algunas carpetas en su bolso así que las llevó en sus manos.

Subió a su coche pero no arrancaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡No me hagas esto! Enciende.- Exclamó la activista algo alterada mientras volvía a darle vuelta a las llaves sin resultado alguno.

Golpeo el volante. Genial. Para acabarla le tocaría irse en taxi. Tomo sus cosas y salió del coche.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0**

Claire iba casi corriendo por las calles de New York hasta que choco con algo… más bien con alguien, cayó al piso bruscamente y las cosas que llevaba en su mano se esparcieron por la calle.

-Disculpa, ¿Estás bien? - Dijo el extraño con el que había chocado mientras recogía su celular y ayudaba a la pelirroja a recoger sus cosas.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preo..cupes.- Dijo Claire cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos orbes grises y un hermosos rostro; era de cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises.-

-Ah, ¿Segura? Discúlpame iba distraído.- Dijo apenado el chico con un sexy acento Inglés.

-No no no, no te preocupes igual yo iba distraída también.- sonrió tímidamente Claire.- Bueno, tengo prisa… adiós.- Y la pelirroja salió corriendo a tomar el taxi mientras el castaño la seguía con la mirada, algo confusa, cuando se dio cuenta que el celular que había tomado no era de él. Joder.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!.-Dijo el chico mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica con el teléfono en la mano, pero muy tarde ella ya había subido al taxi.

Bueno, mas tarde la buscaría sería un buen pretexto para verla, pues a él le pareció ver a la chica más linda en todo New York. Sonrió mientras seguía con su camino.

Se sentía extraña, nunca se había fijado así en un chico, de pronto cuando lo vio sintió cosas extrañas, ¿hormiguitas en su estomago? No, ella no podía fijarse en nadie, ella solo seria de su amado Leon.

-Que tonto.- Rio bajito la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpe?- Pregunto el taxista algo molesto creyendo que Claire le había hablado.

-No, nada.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al llegar a la B.S.A.A fue casi corriendo al despacho de su hermano.

-Buenos días Bett , ¿Esta Chris en su oficina? - Pregunto Claire.

-Buenos días, no está, acaba de irse a la sala de juntas. Y creo que deberías darte prisa en ir porque tu hermano iba como una fiera.- Dijo Bett haciendo cara de susto haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Si tienes razón, ahora iré para allá, gracias Bett.

-Si de nada, y suerte.- Dijo una sonriente Bett.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡¿Por qué carajos no llega Claire?! Le advertí que tenía que estar a las 8:00 en punto para la reunión y mira ya pasa de las 10:00 am.-Pregunto un enojado y alterado Chris a Jill.

-Tranquilo, a todo se nos hace tarde alguna vez… ya no ah de tardar.- Dijo Jill tratando de tranquilizar al Redfield mayor.

-Si Chris, no es para tanto... además todavía ni llega el agente.- Dijo Billy.

-Corrección, si ah llegado, pero como Claire necesita estar presente en la reunión le eh dado algo de tiempo para que vaya y se instale en el hotel.- Dijo Chris

Suspiro negando Billy- Mira ahí viene tu hermana.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a llegar Redfield.- Dijo Chris cruzándose de brazos.

-Mil disculpas, se me hizo un poco tarde, mi coche no arranca y un tipo choco conmigo cuando venía de camino... - Dijo Claire algo agitada.- ¿Ya termino la reunión?-

-Está bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar… pero que no se vuelva a repetir Redfield.-Dijo suspirando Chris.-Te estábamos esperando a ti y al agente Whitfield.-

-Bueno y ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese "agente"?.- Pregunto curiosa Claire.

-Viene de la base de Londres y es importante hermanita ya que es uno de los fundadores mas importantes en la B.S.A.A gracias a él expandimos a la B.S.A.A por toda Europa y no sabes la ayuda que nos ah brindado eso…Además de que era mi compañero en la preparatoria. Él es muy bueno en combate y trabajara con nosotros un tiempecito… ya verás porque.- Respondió Chris.

-Ah… Ok… ¿Y en donde quedo yo en todo esto? Digo… si estaba esperando a que yo llegara supongo que…

-Porque tu hermanita trabajaras con él, él será tu compañero en misiones y te va a supervisar en entrenamientos de combate, armas y todas esas cosas.- La interrumpió Chris.

-Por Dios Chris no necesito entrenamientos de nada, ni de combate ni mucho menos de armas... Y lo sabes.- Dijo apuntando a su hermano antes de que el dijera algo.

-Lose, pero no es algo que yo decida ni tu ni él... Simplemente son órdenes de O'Brian... y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo siento.- Dijo Chris alzando ambos brazos.

-Chris, por favor, se que puedes hablar con O'Brian y convencerlo… por favor…- Dijo Claire mientras hacia un puchero.

-No lo hare, ese es tu castigo por llegar tarde hoy.

-¡Agh! Ni que fuera para tanto… eres un maldito sentido.- Dijo Claire enfadada mientras Chris solo sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-¿Bueno y a qué horas va a llegar el "súper importante agente Ingles"? Tengo hambre… MUCHA hambre.- Dijo una desesperada Sherry.

-No lo sé, mientras vayan a almorzar algo en cuanto llegue les aviso.-

-Muchas gracias Chris… creo que estaba a punto de comerme a alguno de ustedes.- Dijo Sherry sobándose el estomago.

-Qué asco.- Dijo el Redfield mayor asiendo cara de asco.

Las chicas rieron mientras salían de la sala de reuniones.

-Dios, Jill ¿Qué voy hacer con estas dos rebeldes?

-Darles paciencia cariño… solo eso.- Dijo Jill mientras le daba un cálido beso en los labios.- Santos Cielos Chris aquí no.- dijo apartándose del Redfield al sentir las manos de este posarse en su trasero.

-¡Oh vamos! - Dijo un desilusionado Chris.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Vaya¡ Pobre de ti, así es que por eso tardaste tanto.- Dijo Sherry mientras le daba un bocado a su sándwich.

-Si… - Dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.-

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos? - Pregunto sonriente Sherry.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?... no tengo muchas ganas.- Dijo desganada Claire.

-¡Vamos Claire¡ no seas aguafiestas… solo hay que salir a tomar algo en la noche… hace tiempo que no salimos, anda… por favor.- Dijo Sherry haciendo pucheros y abriendo exageradamente los ojos.-

-Está bien, está bien .- Suspiro Claire.- Pero no vuelvas a hacer esa cara.- rio divertida Claire.- Solo un rato no me haría nada mal.

-¡Sí! - Dijo alzando un puño, en símbolo de triunfo.

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esa pequeña "no tan pequeña" no cambiaría por nada.

-Hola Claire…. Supergirl.- sonrió Jake mientras se sentaba a un lado de Claire.

-Hola Jake.- sonrió Claire.

-Ah, hola… ¿tú qué haces aquí? - dijo Sherry sin emoción alguna mientras Claire le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-Ammm pues, te recuerdo que Redfield me pidió que viniera… y eso ya hace dos semanas.- Dijo Jake serio.

-No tonto, eso ya lo sé, me refería a ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sentado frente a nosotras?.

-Bueno vine a saludar a "cerecita"... auch… digo a Redfield 2.0.- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le dio Claire al decir el apodo "cerecita".

-A pues ya la saludaste… ¿Puedes hacernos el favor de retirarte? - Dijo sonriendo falsamente Sherry.

-Como quieras Birkin… no se qué mierdas te pasa.-dijo algo molesto Jake mientras se levantaba.

-Espera Jake… esta noche saldremos a tomar algo… ¿Vienes con nosotras? - Pregunto Claire.

-¿Yo? ¿Y ustedes dos? - Preguntó sorprendido el mercenario mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Claire seguido de Sherry y Claire asentía y Sherry ponía cara de miedo… Él tan solo ver la cara que puso Sherry sonrió.- Acepto, nos vemos esta noche en el bar de la otra noche.- Sonrío Claire.- Adiós supergirl, adiós cerecita.- y se fue corriendo antes de que Claire logara lanzarle lo primero que tenga a la mano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Claire? Se arruinara nuestra noche de chicas… ahora ya NO de chicas.- Dijo exaltada Sherry.

-Tranquilízate, no sé porque sigues enojada con Jake y además va hacer divertido.- Dijo defendiéndose la pelirroja.

-Habla por ti… no puedo creer que todavía tenga el descaro de venir acá a sentarse como si nada después de haberse largado con esa zorra y dejarme tirada en el bar la otra noche.- Dijo Sherry mientras se ponía roja del coraje.

-En primer lugar, no paso nada entre Jake y esa mujer, en segundo sabes muy bien que él es hombre y sabes que los hombres solteros solo piensan es sexo… además ustedes dos no son nada no entiendo tu enojo… amenos que…- dijo Claire apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- Dijo Sherry escandalosamente mientras se tapaba los odios.

-Oye nadie dijo que estuvieras celosa.- rio Claire mientras seguía con su almuerzo… tal vez esos dos necesitaba un empujoncito.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chris se encontraba muy concentrado en su "trabajo", entro Bett y en un ágil y rápido movimiento cambio la pantalla del "solitario" por una página de Word sin saber que escribir.

-Disculpe señor, pero acaba de llegar el agente Whitfield.

-Hazlo pasar.

-Adelante.- dijo Bett mientras dejaba pasar a un chico de estatura media, cabello negro y algo revuelto, cuerpo bien trabajado, ojos grises y una hermosa sonrisa.- ¿Algo más? - Pregunto amable Bett seguido de que entro el agente.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? - pregunto Chris al agente después de estrechar su mano.

-No gracias.- Sonrió el castaño.

-Bueno, con permiso.- Salió Bett del despacho cerrando la puerta.

-Bienvenido Nick, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Sonrió Chris mientras le ofrecía asiento a Nick.

-Gracias, si hace años que no nos veíamos, no has cambiado nada Redfield.- Respondió amable Nick en su acento Inglés.

-¿Cómo te ah tratado la ciudad de New York?

-Muy bien, me siento como en casa. -Sonrió

-Pues mas te vale que te sientas como en casa ya que estarás aquí un muy buen tiempo.- Dijo divertido Chris mientras recibía una risa por parte del agente.- Bueno vamos a la sala de juntas, tengo que presentarte con el personal.

-Claro vamos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Claire llama a Chris y pregunta si ah llegado el agente… me estoy desesperando.- Dijo Sherry.

-Está bien, espera…- Dijo Claire mientras buscaba su celular en su bolso.- Mierda.- Dijo la pelirroja al sacar el celular.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto curiosa Sherry después de ver la cara de preocupación de Claire.

-Este celular no es mío…- Dijo Claire con preocupación mientras mostraba el aparato a Sherry.

-¿Qué? Si no es tuyo ¿entonces de quien? - Pregunto Sherry mientras tomaba el aparato.

-No se… tal vez… ¡Rayos!- Exclamo la pelirroja mientras ponía ambas manos en su cabeza ¿Recuerdas que te dije de un tipo con el que choque esta mañana? - Sherry asintió.- Pues creo es de él… tal vez tomamos los celulares por equivocación… ¡Joder!- Se dejo caer en el sofá de su oficina.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Bueno… llama a tu teléfono de ese celular y cuando te conteste pues le dices que ese teléfono no es suyo… aunque claro creo que ya se ah deber dado cuenta.- Dijo Sherry mientras le pasaba el celular a Claire.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo mientras marcaba el numero.- Maldición, no hay servicio, al parecer el teléfono no es de aquí y por lo tanto no puedo llamar.-

-Vaya, hasta de otro país resulto el chico.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… cuando preguntó si estaba bien el tipo tenía un acento inglés… tal vez sea de Londres….-Dijo recordando el acento ingles del chico.- ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora para encontrarlo?

-Pues no nos queda de otra, vamos con Jeremy para que rastree tu celular.- Dijo Sherry mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, bueno por lo menos esta vez Chris hizo bien en poner el rastreador en nuestros celulares.- Dijo Claire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sherry. Y está suspiro al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Por fin ah llegado? -Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, para eso llamaba… las espero ahora en la sala de juntas, avísale a Claire.- Dijo Chris.

-Está bien.- Colgó.- Ya llego el dichoso agente.

-Ya era hora, bueno más tarde vamos con Jeremy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al momento de entrar en la sala de juntas Claire pudo observar a todos los presentes ya listos para iniciar la reunión así que no perdió más tiempo y se situó al lado de Chris.

-Bueno … les eh reunido para presentarles al agente de la base en Londres, ah sido compañero mío en la preparatoria y ahora compañero de organización anti bioterrorismo.-Dijo Chris mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para que pasara el agente.- Les presento al agente Whitfield. Nick Whitfield.- Dijo Chris mientras el inglés entraba.

Al alzar la mirada Claire se llevo la sorpresa más grande al observar quien era el dichoso agente… era el tipo con el que choco, aquel de hermosos ojos grises, ahora dueño de su teléfono celular.

El chico al entrar observo a todos los presentes y al mirar a la chica que estaba situada al lado de su compañero no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente el mundo era demasiado pequeño.

Claire estaba más que nerviosa, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Claro, tal vez sea por que el chico no la dejaba de mirar tan intensamente con esos bellos ojos grises… ¡Claire basta! Se dijo así misma mientras trataba deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Nick solo sonreía divertido al mirar que Claire se ponía nerviosa cada que él la miraba, se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y por supuesto Chris no pudo evitar notar las miradas que se daban entre el Inglés y su "tierna e inocente" hermanita.

Al terminar la reunión y que Chris diera las nuevas actividades que realizarían con el agente, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Chris, Claire, Jill y Nick.

El chico decidió acercarse a Claire, aprovechando que su compañero estaba platicando con Jill.

-Hola… eh creo que esto es tuyo.- Dijo Nick con ese sensual acento Ingles mientras le mostraba a la pelirroja su teléfono celular.

-Ah, hola… si eh… gracias.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras recibía su celular.- Ten, yo tengo el tuyo.- Dijo mientras le entregaba su celular.

-Gracias, me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver.- Dijo sonriente Nick.

Claire solo mostro una nerviosa, tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen? - Pregunto el Redfield mayor, con la mirada algo seria y los brazos cruzados.

-NO.

-Si.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Claire y Nick mientras se dirigían una mirada cómplice.

-¿Sí o no? - Pregunto Chris.

-Lo que pasa es que nos habíamos cruzado esta mañana… eso es todo.- Dijo Nick.

-Ah… bueno pues es mejor que se conozcan después de todo, trabajaran juntos.- Dijo sonriendo Chris.

-Bueno, disculpen me tengo que ir nos vemos.- y salió Claire casi corriendo de la sala cuando fue detenida por Jill

-¿Y a ti que mosco te pico? ¿Por qué tan extraña? - Pregunto curiosa Jill.

-No me pasa nada Jill.- Dijo Claire mientras se soltaba de la mano de Jill y salía de la sala.

-Algo le pasa y lo voy averiguar.- se dijo Jill para sí misma mientras se dirigía hacia Chris y el nuevo agente.

Claire se dirigió a su oficina y se encerró recargándose en la puerta y suspirando. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Por qué se puso tan nerviosa cuando se encontró con esos ojos grises? Eso solo le pasaba cuando estaba con Leon. Suspiro resignada… Lo evitaría a toda costa, necesitaba evitar las malas tentaciones…

Ella no podía ser de nadie más que del atractivo agente Kennedy. Sonrió débil y melancólicamente… en esos momentos lo extrañaba demasiado.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? En el siguiente capítulo se darán una idea de lo que paso con nuestro amado Leon ;)**

**¿Qué pasara con Claire y el nuevo agente? ¿Por qué Claire se siente así? ¿Acaso empezara a sentir cosas por ese sensual Ingles? ¿Por qué Chris en vez de trabajar siempre juega solitario? xD Son muchas preguntas y poco a poco se darán a luz las respuestas.**

**¡Me despido Guapuras!**

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

**-Besitos:)**

**#Clauu**


End file.
